


Our Night

by shinwonethereal



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Making Out, Wonki, also sorry for the lame title, cute cute cute, shinwon is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinwonethereal/pseuds/shinwonethereal
Summary: Movie nights with Hyunggu are the best, Shinwon concludes.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Our Night

By all means, he's putting all the blame on Hongseok. It's his fault for planting the idea in his head and now, he can't even stop thinking about it in his every waking hours.

There's no way he'd be able to stay alone with Hyunggu these days without exploding or busting a nerve, that's for sure. His feelings are like a ticking bomb, counting down to its final moments until it explodes, damaging everything it can touch. He's too afraid he might suddenly act on his thoughts without thinking everything through because first, Shinwon's brain and body is uncoordinated thank you very much and second, Hyunggu is too irresistible.

The burger looks less enticing now than how he was imagining it before they ordered, the fries looking a bit too soggy for his liking that it actually makes him sad. That combined with his internal crisis makes Shinwon glare unknowingly at the glass of soda as if it was the sole reason for his dilemma.

"Why are you making that weird face?" Changgu asks, looking at him in a mix of worry and amusement. "You look drunk. Are you drunk?"

"Don't mind him. He's thinking about exchanging tongues with his boyfriend," Hongseok snorts, dodging the balled up tissue that Shinwon threw across the table.

"You're so annoying, do you know that," Shinwon mutters, tone exasperated. He turns to glare at the oldest, "who even uses 'exchanging tongues' anymore, you sound like a kid."

" _Ooooh_ ," Hongseok leans over the table, an amused expression on his face and Shinwon feels like puking for some reason. "So you're really thinking about it?"

There are times that Shinwon wishes he could deck Hongseok on the face without him being scared for his life. The fact that the older has arms equivalent to probably three times of his favorite quarter pounder and an unquestionable strength makes the younger keep his hands to himself, knowing Hongseok could singlehandedly take him down.

At the back of his mind, he hears Hyunggu's voice that one time he asked if he should start taking seriously his work out resolution for the year, the realization dawning on him that wow, maybe he would look better if he has toned arms instead of the lanky ones he got.

 _"But hyung,"_ _Hyunggu smiles, cheeks a bit too red and nose scrunching up adorably that Shinwon forgets how to breathe for a moment. "You look perfect just the way you are."_

Changgu's confusion grows even bigger, "is this about kissing?"

Shinwon almost bangs his head on the nearest wall at the mere mention of the word, grasping the last bit of sanity he has and groaning lowly. He rests his forehead against the table, not caring about the fact that it's probably full of germs and he might get pimples tomorrow but who cares. What even has his life come to.

Changgu rubs his back soothingly and his shoulders seemed to relaxed at the action, "what's this about?"

"Him and Hyunggu haven't kissed yet," Hongseok answers for him. Shinwon makes a sound at the back of his throat, Hongseok ignoring him as he continues to drown the younger in misery. "He's having a crisis about it."

"Oh really?" Changgu leans back from his earlier position, hand resting on Shinwon's shoulder blade. "What's the reason for that?"

Face fuming and positively fully embarrassed by now, Shinwon nods bashfully, eyes landing on the cold burger laid out in front of him. "I just feel like I can't do it."

Shinwon is also confused. Literally, he could just go up to his boyfriend and ask if they can kiss or not, easy as that. The younger might say no but knowing him, he'd never judge Shinwon because Hyunggu is too kind and too understanding to every living thing, seriously. The younger is full of smiles and love and kindness and it was what made Shinwon fall in love with him, he's so lovable and Shinwon wants to wrap him in the softest blanket there is and protect Hyunggu from all the bad things there are in this world.

"How did you do it with Jinho hyung and Yananie," He pouts, making the mistake of looking down at the slight sliver of skin that showed when Changgu reached for more fries, getting a glimpse of a dark purple bruise on the junction of his neck.

"Wait, is _that_ a hickey?" He almost screeches, feeling lightheaded as he loses all color on his face.

Changgu visibly flushes, hands flying up to cover his neck, "stop looking at it!"

Shinwon gulps. The idea of leaving or having a mark seems appealing, his mind drifting to the dark and hidden corners of his brain left untouched. Wouldn't it be wonderful to see something like that on the vast expanse of his neck when Shinwon looks at his reflection on the mirror... He shudders at the thought, as if embarassed to even dare think of such thing. Now that's too much for him to be thinking about in a public place, so he pushes the thought back at the tightly sealed corner of his brain. He'll find more time to think about it.

"It's just a hickey, Shinwon. Why are you panicking?"

"Just because Jinho hyung's neck was covered in it last week," Shinwon trails off, munching on a fry. He notices Changgu pulling the collars of his shirt up and he mutters, "Yananie too. I saw him yesterday and thought he was having an allergy attack, but it turns out..."

It's not like Shinwon is disgusted, okay. It's more of like...there's a ~~_huge_~~ small part of him that knows he wants to have it too, maybe it's his curiosity eating him up but wow, images of his neck littered with marks from his boyfriend is not much of a bad thought but instead, it makes his chest fill with pride. He wonders what Hyunggu would think about it, if ever the day comes that he confesses of thinking about it on more than one occasion. A sigh leaves his lips audibly, Shinwon knows he wouldn't build up the courage to talk to Hyunggu about it.

Shinwon would rather explode from all the unspoken feelings he has than to come forward and ask Hyunggu.

Don't ask him why, he just can't.

"I asked Jinho hyung if I can kiss him, he said yes so we did," Hongseok smiles, memories of that night filling his mind.

"It just happened?" Changgu muses, chin propped up on his hand. "We both leaned in together then the next thing we know we're kissing." He laughs and Shinwon purses his lips, how do they make it seem easy, he has no idea.

Truth be told, if Hyunggu hadn't confessed first, Shinwon is pretty sure he's still single by now. There's no way someone could force him to act on his feelings first, even the promises of free burgers all year long wasn't enough to prepare him from the embarrassment if Hyunggu had turned him down. Much to his surprise (and to everyone's relief), the younger confessed after they spent a whole day in the theme park together. Memories of a stuttering Hyunggu, face and ears red that he assumes are not from the cold as he tells Shinwon that in fact, he's been trying to woo him for the past few months and that apparently, Shinwon is too dense to deem his actions as nothing but just friendly gestures.

Probably still sensing Shinwon's distress, Hongseok reaches across the table to pat his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze after. "Don't worry too much, okay? Just ask Hyunggu first or you guys can talk about it sometime. If it's meant to happen sooner or later, then so be it."

Changgu nods beside him, putting a hand over his arm, "don't stress yourself too much about it Shinwon hyung."

* * *

Well, they say it's easier said than done for a reason, and Shinwon thinks there are more pressing matters he should be worried of - like that paper due in 3 days and he's not even halfway through it or his terrible eating habits - but none of those matters when he has a lap full of Kang Hyunggu on their movie night, arms wrapped around his neck, the younger tickling his ear at every breath.

Shinwon rubs Hyunggu's back slowly, just because he doesn't know where to place his hands and he's too nervous to wrap it around Hyunggu's waist, gulping when the younger laughs too close to his ear. "You're extra clingy today, aren't you?"

"Am I?" Hyunggu giggles, eyes scrunching up adorably and Shinwon's heart leaps at the action. "Don't you like it?"

He shakes his head, trying not to wheeze when Hyunggu pulls himself impossibly closer to his body, his heart beating rapidly in his chest and Shinwon's hoping that the younger doesn't feel the hammering in his chest.

They eventually settled into a comfortable silence, with Shinwon mindlessly drawing patterns on his arms and Hyunggu too immersed in the movie to react. The older abandons the movie to watch Hyunggu's facial expressions instead, noting the way how he's so expressive of every scene and every quirk of his brow as he follows with his eyes the scenes unfolding in front of him, Shinwon thinks he can spend an eternity just by watching the beautiful man seated on his lap and he'd feel lucky to do so.

Shinwon was too lost in his thoughts so when his ears picked up the sound of lip smacking, he raises his head in alarm, almost giving himself whiplash. He had little to no time to recover when his sight lands on the scene playing in front of them, eyes widening when he sees a full blown make out scene happening right in front of his eyes.

Blinking in panic, Shinwon gulps, feeling like a fool for freaking out over a kissing scene when he's a grown ass man but- Hyunggu is currently seated on his lap and there's only so much that he can take in.

His mind drifts back to the conversation he's had with Changgu and Hongseok that day at the diner, deeply inhaling a huge amount of air because he's sure he had forgotten how to breathe for a good few seconds. His eyes follow the movements of the actors as they swallow each other's tongue and Shinwon gulps, too focused on the scene playing in front of him for his liking. What the fuck.

Shinwon squirms from where he's sitting on the couch, trying to be discreet so as not to disturb Hyunggu, hand unconsciously fisting the younger's shirt. Suddenly, he's all too aware of the closeness of their bodies and how the younger is clinging to him, warmth fills his cheeks. He's aware he's acting like a teenager but gosh, Hyunggu really has him wrapped around his fingers.

Hyunggu moves in his lap, trying to find a comfortable place once again and all of a sudden, Shinwon's brain goes straight out his ass. He's like a teenager all over again, trying to will himself not to pop a fucking boner. He's really one brain cell away from running away to go inside his room, if it weren't for that damn scene-

"Why are you red?" Hyunggu raises his brow in concern, moving to cup the older's face. There's a split second that they made eye contact and it was enough for Shinwon to actually choke on his own saliva and he really, really needs to get out of this situation before he embarrasses himself in front of Hyunggu any further.

"Shinwon hyung."

The tone of the younger's voice makes Shinwon snap his heads up, and Hyunggu looks at where he's chewing his bottom lip nervously, tipping his chin up. There's a dark glint in his eyes, "you're that affected by a kissing scene?"

Shinwon closes his eyes, "'m not."

Hyunggu moves so that he's completely straddling Shinwon, legs and thighs caging the other's hips. It's their first time being in a position like this and Shinwon's sure his brain just short-circuited, "w-what are you doing?"

"Oh hyung," The younger chuckles, brushing the stray pieces of hair that fell on his eyes. He gives him a sweet smile, "wouldn't you want to know~?"

Inching his face closer to Shinwon, he caresses the older's broad back, stopping when their lips are only an inch away.

Shinwon halts - stops breathing at the next words that Hyunggu uttered.

"Can I kiss you, hyung?"

And who is Shinwon to deny what Hyunggu wanted?

Shinwon meekly nods, closing his eyes so quickly until he feels Hyunggu's soft pair of lips on his own. He hears his blood roaring in his ears, if that's even possible because fuck, when he says Hyunggu has soft lips, it really is very soft. Their lips are just touching, no movements at all but Shinwon is sure that his heartbeat is skyrocketing at the moment. He fists the younger's shirt in one hand, the other moving to hold Hyunggu by the waist, pulling him as close as possible.

Shinwon thinks he can stay like this forever, basking in the warmth of Hyunggu's presence, their bodies as close as it can be. He feels Hyunggu smile in the kiss, it makes Shinwon's heart lurch and he pulls away, whole face fuming red and Hyunggu laughs at the sight.

"Oh hyung, you're so adorable."

"Stop," Shinwon whines, looking anywhere but at him, moving to hide his reddened face on the crook of Hyunggu's neck. Automatically, the younger cards his hand through the older's soft locks, playing with his hair which makes Shinwon let out a soft sigh, shoulders easing from all the built-up tension. They stay like that for a while, clinging to each other as if they have all the time in the world.

Hyunggu detaches himself from Shinwon, smiling when the older gives him a lopsided grin. Everything feels hazy and Shinwon has alarm lights blaring in his head because- _fuck fuck fuck I kissed Hyunggu!!!!!!!!_

"Look at me."

Shinwon obeys, heart lurching in his throat when Hyunggu swipes his bottom lip with his thumb, Shinwon's mouth opening involuntarily. The tension between the two is incredibly intense as the younger smirks, Shinwon's tongue peeking out to lick lightly at the thumb still on his bottom lip.

"Fuck," Hyunggu exhales and in an instant, Hyunggu's lips were on his own again, but this time, kissing him much deeper. There's a hand tangled on his hair, the other cupping the side of his neck and guiding him, gently tilting Shinwon's head sidewards.

Shinwon's head spins, his senses overwhelmed and all he can feel is _Hyunggu Hyunggu Hyunggu_.

Hyunggu licks along his bottom lip, Shinwon's mouth opening to his own accord and letting the other's tongue inside. Hyunggu is kissing him so deep and it feels so good, especially when he sucks on Shinwon's tongue and it makes a soft moan come out of his throat. He doesn't have any time to be embarrassed about it as the younger's hand cards his fingers through the strands and pulls and Shinwon losts it, giving out a long drawn out moan.

There's a short moment where Hyunggu's movement falters upon hearing the moan Shinwon let out, hand gripping tightly the hair between his fingers and pulls it to the side once more, forcing the older's head to move sidewards.

"I should've kissed you sooner," Hyunggu says, nosing along his jaw, Shinwon's breath coming out in short, quick gasps. He has half a mind to push Hyunggu off of him especially when he starts kissing along his neck, taken aback from the sudden onslaught of pleasure but also wanting to pull the younger impossibly closer to him more.

Remnants of the day he saw those hickeys on Changgu fills his mind, and with every ounce of courage in his body, he stutters out a, "mark me, please."

He feels him exhale, "I was just about to," and Hyunggu is planting soft kisses along his neck, kissing his way down on where his neck and shoulder meet, sucking a fresh hickey on the older's pale skin. Shinwon whimpers, head lolling back to the couch as Hyunggu continues to work his way around his neck.

His imagination pales in comparison to the reality Shinwon's experiencing right now. It feels euphoric. It's the same feeling that he gets when Hyunggu gives him That certain smile when it's just them two, when time slows down and the world exists solely only for them.

The smaller left a trail of open-mouthed kisses on the column of his neck, tongue darting out to lick every now and then. Shinwon's hands are roaming on Hyunggu's body, finding a place to ground himself onto. Eventually, he settled on his hand on Hyunggu's nape as the younger decided to nip at the spot where his mole is.

"Hyunggu... fuck-"

"You sound so wrecked," Hyunggu whispers, voice sounding all too gravelly and Shinwon couldn't stop the shiver that comes up his spine. It feels too good, Hyunggu's lips on his own and along his neck like that was all that they're meant to do, safe in the confines of each other's arms. Shinwon licks his lips, trying to bury the back of his head deeper on the couch, as if that'd make him pull himself back to reality.

They both knew it wasn't the right time for them to go all the way, having not talked about that matter yet, so after minutes of a heavy make out session, Hyunggu bumps his forehead gently with Shinwon's, breathing a little too heavy and eyes a bit lidded. Wrapping his arms around the other's neck, he gently laughs and squeezes himself in the crook of Shinwon's neck.

"I didn't went overboard, right?"

Shinwon's shaking his head fervently, his face covered with one hand. His head is still spinning from the pleasure and he assumes his whole neck, ears and cheeks are tinted red. "It felt really nice."

Hyunggu smiles at that, "that's good then," And leaves another small peck just below Shinwon's ear.

"I love you, hyung."

Hyunggu is clingy, almost always finding ways how to attach himself to other people. It's adorable, really. Shinwon finds enjoyment in the way how Hyunggu lays his head on the crevice of his neck, still seated on his lap and playing with the strands of his hair on one hand. Shinwon thinks he can spend an eternity at this position, leg numbness be damned.

"I love you too, Hyunggu."

Shinwon means it. Means it with the whole entirety and every nerve in his body involved. Damn, he loves Hyunggu so much he feels feverish from the intensity of his feelings, it's a never-ending spark of blazing fondness and love for the younger.

The younger shrieks in laughter when after kissing the tip of his nose, Shinwon digs his fingers lightly at Hyunggu's side where he's ticklish and they spend the rest of the night like that, wrapped in the comforts of each other, wishing for time to become longer and longer so they have more time to bask in the warmth of each other's presence.

* * *

A very scandalized looking Changgu was what welcomed him in their weekly study session, grabbing the collars of his shirt and pulling it downwards, "are those-" He lowered his voice to a whisper-yell, _"hickeys?!"_

Shinwon blushed. The heat rising in his cheeks and ears as he tries to shield the curious gaze of both his friends, "...yes?"

Changgu pulls back in disbelief, a hand thrown over his mouth as Hongseok takes a sip of his drink, looking at him in a way that makes Shinwon want to shut him up even having not said anything yet.

"I am not sparing any details, Hongseok hyung."

"I wasn't even saying anything!"

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what u think ♡♡


End file.
